Siege
Marc Bidoul Valentin Levillain |Game(s) = ( ) |Scenario = Hostage rescue |Terrorists = Pirate |Counter-Terrorists = SWAT |First appearance = BETA 1.0 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Workshop = http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=125663769 Siege }} Canyon Siege (cs_siege) is an official hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike. Due to numerous sniping positions, the size of the map, and the difficulty in escorting the hostages successfully to the hostage rescue zone, it is one of the less popular Hostage rescue maps. Valentin Levillain and Marc Bidoul remade the map for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, and it was added to the game as part of Operation Bravo, named simply Siege. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike= Counter-Terrorists: Enter the POW stronghold and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission. Development ''Counter-Strike'' In the first version of this map, most wall textures and models were reused from Half-Life. One notable example is the automated doors within the facility that were taken from the chapter Anomalous Materials and the parking lot strongly resembled the basis of Forget About Freeman. In Beta 6.1 version of this map, the setting was changed to take place at night and had several changes. The tower at the CT spawn zone was made accessible, an (undriveable) APC was provided for the CTs, the bridge had a gap, a hostage rescue zone was added at the elevator, and added automated security doors around the Terrorist Spawn Zone. In Beta 7.1, the Armored Personnel Carrier has been added to allow CTs to bring their teammates quickly to the parking lot, though this was avoided due to difficulties in transporting CTs. The other changes were the environment which no longer appeared to be in a desert but in a canyon. The interior of the POW compound were using textures like its final version but new areas next to the hostages room had added some computer equipment (that appears similar to Assault but lacked monitors), and the position of the crates at the entrance and in front of the SUV were slightly adjusted/removed to allow APCs to traverse more easily. The gap of the bridge was reverted. In the final version, most changes appear to have been reverted to the first version except the textures. The removed content consisted of the elimination of excess equipment, "Authorized personal only" warning message, "security" on the automated door at the entrance, the hostage rescue zone at the elevator, and APCs. The tower next to the CT spawn was closed off and the door that leads to the sewer remained open at all times, ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' The map was remade and changed into an industrial setting secluded in a jungle environment. Balancing issues were addressed and partially fixed to ensure the Counter-Terrorist team was no longer pinned down by Terrorist snipers, especially in the garage at the Terrorist Spawn Zone. Throughout the map, players are given more infiltration routes to take in order to avoid snipers. Moreover, at least one hostage will not spawn at the security center/bunkers and is usually found near the garage. The official factions are the Pirates and the SWAT Team. Trivia *This is the oldest map in Counter-Strike series that is still played, and the second oldest map ever, before cs_mansion. *The Counter-Terrorist bots in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero may accidentally fall down the hole just in front of the spawn point, causing severe damage or even death. However, this is very rare as CT bots cannot progress further if they descend down the hole and attempt to travel through the mines as they are unable to use the button to activate the elevator at the end of the mine. **Bots and hostages (in Condition Zero) tend to become stuck when they are attempting to enter the vent above the SUV from the facility, thus wasting time. When this happens, one should crouch below that bot. This does not work for hostages however. **Bots can become stuck at the automatic door next to the elevator as well. They will attempt to walk through it. *The elevator in the mines should be used with caution, it is easy to get hurt in this area. *In the early beta versions of Counter-Strike, Siege was set in the morning. In Beta 6.1, it was changed to night. In Beta 7.1, it was changed again to evening. *In Beta 7.1, it is possible to drive the APC at the Counter-Terrorist spawn area. *Unlike the other Hostage Rescue maps in the beta, Siege featured several routes for infiltration. *This is the one of the few official maps that has an operational elevator for players to use, though bots will never use the elevator. In the GoldSrc Counter-Strikes, there is a secret in the mines. Using free look spectate mode or noclip, reach the entrance that is covered by wooden planks and then move behind far enough to look at the direction the blocked entrance is facing to see the developer names. uk:Siege Category:Counter-Strike Hostage maps Category:Community Hostage maps Category:Operation Bravo maps